


Killed by Cuteness

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Patrolling Dark Riders are attacked by Jorvik's greatest predators- the cute animals.





	

Firgrove was quiet, as usual. Jessica made a note of this for her report and then headed off, her boots not making a sound. She could have hidden in the shadows and teleported away, but she just wanted a nice, quiet walk in the woods. 

Jess made her way down to the racetrack. Maybe she’d find some sign of the druids’ powerful asset here, she knew that the girl liked racing. Small animals scuffled in the undergrowth, and birds twittered in the trees above her. Jess felt herself relax at the sound of wind rustling the branches above her. She closed her eyes and breathed in the forest scents around her.

_Crack._

Jessica whirled around, drawing her sword from the pocket dimension in which she hid it. The emerald in the pommel blazed like green fire, and the blade was wickedly sharp.

A little ball of fluff with long, floppy ears wiggled its little black nose at her. Immediately, Jessica’s fear and fighting instincts left her, to be replaced by a coo of adoration and feelings of love towards the little animal.

“Oh, you’re so cute!” Jess cooed at the little bunny, letting her sword disappear again. She crouched down, holding her hand out to the little bunny. It sniffed her hand but recoiled at the glove. Jess took her glove off and petted the bunny’s soft fur, still cooing over it.

A crackle sounded from Jessica’s hip, startling the bunny into hopping away from her. Jess was sad to see it go, but the voice that barked from the walkie talkie reminded her of her task. Her place.

“Jessica, we’ve lost you on the GPS. Report,” said Mr Sands. Jess sighed before grabbing the walkie talkie.

“I’m fine, I just got a little sidetracked,” said Jess. “I’ll be back on the base soon.”

“Good. Did you find anything?” asked Mr Sands.

“Nothing to report,” said Jess. She still held her ungloved hand out, and the little bunny hopped towards her and allowed itself to be petted again. Jess felt a smile curl her lips at the adorable sight.

“Very well. I look forward to your full report when you return,” said Mr Sands, and ended the communication. Jess put the walkie talkie back in her pocket and sat down, removing her other glove to pull the bunny into her lap.

“You’re so cute, yes you are,” Jess cooed, stroking the soft ears. The bunny put its front paws on her chest to stand on its hind legs, sniffing. Jess giggled as the bunny touched her chin with its nose.

The other two found her lying on the ground, giggling as the bunny and a few wild rabbits hopped over her and sniffed her.

“What’s going on here?” Sabine barked. The rabbits all fled, and Jess flinched at the strong hind legs and sharp claws that they were careless with in their haste.

“They attacked me,” said Jess, standing up. “I was ambushed.”

“Note: give Jessica the patrols in the cities where there aren’t any animals,” said Sabine into a little recording device. Then, she wrinkled her nose at her fellow Dark Rider. “Ugh, you stink of rabbits.”

“Just because you don’t like them,” said Jess. She fixed her hair and dusted herself off, putting her gloves back on.

“You’re no Dark Princess, you’re a Disney Princess,” said Katja. Jess glared at her. She loved animals, that was just common knowledge. But she wasn’t some prissy, hopeless Disney Princess. She said as much.

“Ugh, whatever, let’s just go home,” said Sabine. And with a flash of darkness, they were gone.

One week later, the Dark Riders were called to an emergency by Sabine.

“Help,” Sabine hissed from the ground under the beach stairs as the little puppy licked her face and neck. Jessica laughed at the irony while Katja took a photo of it.


End file.
